


In Bi Solidarity

by Falloutboi27



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben and Clem are Bi Disasters, Ben lives, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Shenanigans, Takes place after the events of Take Us Back, Takes place in the same universe as 'You and I'll be Safe and Sound', bi siblings, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falloutboi27/pseuds/Falloutboi27
Summary: Ben and Clementine just swooning over their respective partners.Chapters will not be in any particular order





	In Bi Solidarity

Ben raised an eyebrow as he watched Clem look over at Violet and Louis at the other end of the Courtyard. She signed fondly as she rested her chin on her hand. She seemed to notice then that Ben was looking at her and glared at him.

“What?” Clem asked, turning to him

“You’re just looking at them all love-struck. It’s cute.” Ben teased.

Clem shoved his shoulder; “Like you’re one to talk. I saw you making heart eyes at Arvo earlier.”

Ben could feel his cheeks heat up as he glanced over at the men in question. AJ was once again attempting to learn Russian and it seemed to be going as well as it usually does: not well at all. Arvo was patient though and slowly helped the boy through the words. He smiled as he watched them. Clem snickered next to him and he playfully knocked his shoulder into her’s. The two laughed as Clem returned the action to Ben’s shoulder.

“Alright, maybe we’re both love-struck,” Ben conceited.

“I guess so.” Clem crossed her arms over the table as she smirked.

Ben ruffled her hair in amusement. It was still odd to see Clem without her hat as it now rested upon AJ’s head. Ben reached up to adjust his own hat, his mind momentarily wandering to the former owner of his hat. He shook his head, looking up to see the subjects of their conversation looking over that them.

“Are you talking about us?” Louis teased as he and Violet made their way over to Ben and Clementine’s table. He loosely wrapped his arms around Clem’s shoulders as Violet sat down on Clem’s other side twinning their fingers together.

“Yep,” Clem smirked teasingly at the boy as he leaned down to press a quick kiss to her lips. “Just tellin’ Ben about all your secrets.”

“Guess we’ll have to tell him some secrets about you than too,” Violet said smiling mischievously.

“If you can find something I don’t already know about Clem, I’ll do your watch shift month.” Ben laughed.

“Challange accepted.” Louis reached down to shake Ben’s hand, finalizing the deal.

“You’re gonna eats those works,” Violet teased.

Ben just shrugged in response. Suddenly he felt arms wrap around his own shoulders and turned his head up to see Arvo smiling at him.

“You are being mischievous,  _ Dorogaya _ ?” Arvo asked amused.

Ben put a hand to his chest in mock offence; “Me? Mischievous?  _ Never _ .” Arvo laughed, seeing right through Ben’s teasing, leaning down to kiss the taller man. Pulling away, Ben sighed dreamily. “Ok, maybe a little.”

“ _ Ewww _ .” Came AJ’s voice from across the tables. The two couples glazed over that the boy how was covering his eyes. A grin was tugging at his lips though, giving him away.

The others laughed as well, Clem reaching across the table to lightly smack the bill of AJ’s hat.

**Author's Note:**

> Russian translation-  
> Dorogaya: Dear / Darling  
> \------  
> Obligatory Discord plug: https://discord.gg/P8ExdN7  
> Come join the fun! :)


End file.
